falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
.308 round (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =.308, armor piercing |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.055 |value2 =9 |baseid2 = |item name3 =.308, hollow point |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.055 |value3 =9 |baseid3 = |item name4 =.308, JSP hand load |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.055 |value4 =5 |baseid4 = |footer = .308 bullet compared to .22LR bullet (left) and complete round (right) }} The .308 round is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The .308 round is the same as the Fallout 3 version and is still used by the sniper rifle and now the hunting rifle. However, the world model for the round was changed from a metal ammunition box to a cardboard box. Production .308 standard and JSP rounds can be crafted at a reloading bench. A single cartridge requires the following: Breakdown Breaking down a standard .308 round yields: Weapons using this ammunition * Automatic rifle * Battle rifle ** This Machine * Hunting rifle ** Paciencia * Sniper rifle ** Christine's CoS silencer rifle ** Gobi Campaign scout rifle Variants .308, armor piercing Armor-piercing rounds are designed for punching through armor plating and for this purpose, they have a greatly strengthened case with a specially hardened core and shaped nose. Due to the high velocity and penetrative properties of the round, the target's DT is reduced by 15. However, due to the limited expansion of the armor piercing round, damage to the target is reduced by 5%. .308, hollow point Hollow point bullets mushroom and break up on impact, causing massive trauma on fleshy, unarmored targets. However, this also means they break up when they hit things like armor plate, drastically reducing the weapon's penetrating power. .308, JSP hand load Jacketed, soft point ammunition is designed with a semi-jacketed harder metal coating with a soft bullet tip. It offers evenly managed damage and penetrative power. This round will do more damage than armor piercing rounds and hollow point rounds in most situations making it the best all-round .308 ammo. Originally tagged with a 1.5x damage multiplier, as of patch 1.3.0.452 these rounds now only do 1.3x damage and deteriorate the gun 50% faster than normal. They require the Hand Loader perk to craft. Comparison Locations * Four boxes on the shelves behind the front desk inside HELIOS One. * Four boxes on the shelves inside Cottonwood Cove HQ, along with a hunting rifle. * Two boxes can be found on a counter and the above shelf in the Primm sheriff's office. * Up to 2000 rounds and a few hundred AP can be bought from Sgt. Contreras in Camp McCarran supply shack every 72 hours. However, he won't have anything for sale if he gets incarcerated. * The arms merchant sells quite a few .308 rounds at the 188 trading post. * The Vendortron at the Gun Runners kiosk sells medium quantities of AP, HP, and standard .308 rounds. * Alexander at the 188 trading post sells .308 rounds. * Quartermaster Bardon at the Hoover Dam offices sells medium quantity of .308 rounds. * Rarely found for sale by traveling merchants. * The NCR Rangers that appear at Camp Forlorn Hope carry 150 .308 rounds each. * After the completion of the Dead Money add-on, the player may receive up to 20 .308 rounds (360 rounds if the player also received a complimentary voucher) from the vending machine in the abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker every 72 hours. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition es:Cartucho del .308 (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Патрон кал. 308 (Fallout: New Vegas) sv:.308 round (Fallout: New Vegas)